Gymnastic?
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan Naruto jika ia tiba-tiba di sergap oleh 6 orang cewek HOT, SEXY dan HORNY? WARNING: Contain Randomness dan OOC. PWP, Smut, LIME, LEMON, dan mungkin INCEST di chapter depan. Slight Crossover with DMC dan Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

Nyahnyahnyah…. Slight crossover with Fairy Tail dan Devil May Cry, hanya meminjam satu chara saja~

* * *

><p>Gymnastic?<p>

Rated: M-MA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Erza Scarlett © Mashima Hiro

Nevan © Capcom? (DMC disclaimernya Capcom kan?)

Pair:

Naruto X Kushina/Mei/Fuuka/Kyuubi/Nevan/Erza

WARNING: Fic ini masih mengadung Randomness. PWP, Smut, LIME, LEMON, dan mungkin INCEST di chapter selanjutnya. Dan ini adalah UNCENSORED!

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untung datang dan berlatih di gym terdekat, ibunya; Kushina Uzumaki juga mempunyai gym, hanya saja gym tersebut cukup jauh tempatnya dari rumahnya, jadi Naruto pergi ke yang lebih dekat saja.<p>

Selain tempatnya jauh, gym tersebut juga KHUSUS perempuan, terkecuali hanya Naruto dan Minato yang boleh masuk, itupun juga harus di ruangan khusus.., kau tak mau anak atau suamimu di goda di depan mukamu kan?

"Naruto! Kau mau ikut?" suara Kushina terdengar dari garasi, tempat dimana mobil keluarga di simpan.

"Mau berangkat!" jawab Naruto singkat sambil memasukan 'fingerless glove' kedalam tasnya

"Latihan? Ayo sama-sama!" teriakan dengan suara pasti di dengar tetangga menyahut kembali dari dalam garasi

"Aku ke tempat yang deket sini! Jalan juga bisa kok!" balas Naruto. Bukanya tidak mau, tapi takut ibunya yang masih seksi dan bohai ini di menjadi incaran anak-anak sekitar yang tak tahu adat.

"Di tempat punya kita aja! Toh ruangan kosong ini!" terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah garasi, mungkin ibunya sedang menelepon?

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan di telepon ibunya…

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Gym<p>

Naruto turun dari mobil dan kini terlihat apa yang di kenakanya. Kaus T-shirt hitam dengan lambing Uzumaki di belakangnya dengan celana jeans panjang yang di double dengan celana pendek di dalamnya.

"Aku langsung ke ruangan, takut mengganggu yang sedang latihan." Ucap Naruto singkat sambil berlalu dengan membawa tas perlengkapan latihanya.

"Oke, sudah sana, Kaa-san lagi nunggu temen-temen Kaa yang lain.." Kushina dengan hape di tangan dan tangan yang satunya digerakan seperti yang mengusir hanya membuat dahi Naruto berkrenyit dan bergegas memasuki ruangan khusus tersebut.

* * *

><p>Setengah jam kemudian<p>

Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang pemilik Gym dan juga ketua dari perkumpulan 'RedHead', sebuah perkumpulan dimana para wanita berambut merah, berbadan seksi dan berpenampilan menarik saja yang dapat masuk, yang elit dari yang terelit yang bisa masuk kesini. Walaupun ada perkumpulan 'SilverHead', 'PinkHead', 'PurpleHead' dan 'BlondeHead', tetap 'RedHead' yang terelit. Anggotanya juga tidak macam-macam;

1. Kushina Uzumaki. Sang ketua, karena memiliki fasilitas sendiri dan dengan sepihak di jadikan ketua oleh anggotanya. Dengan sifat easygoing dan muka yang sedikit chubby tapi imut, Kushina dapat berteman dengan siapa saja!

2. Mei Terumi. Mantan walikota Kiri ini sekarang hanya tampak asik-asik dengan teman seperkumpulanya, dengan bodynya yang aduhai, dan bibir ungunya yang seksi, Mei Terumi bisa memikat siapa saja! Anak-anak, remaja, kakek-kakek, bahkan suami orang! .

3. Fuuka. Mantan anggota geng motor ini termasuk di bilang sangat sadis, well, jangan anggap Kyuubi, mungkin dari pengalamanya di geng motor tersebut. Sangat sensitive terhadap rambutnya, dan jika anda menghina atau melihat rambutnya rontok? Siap-siaplah menjadi gundul!

4. Kyuubi Kitsune. Penduduk pendatang yang mempunya tubuh seksi bak supermodel ini mempunyai orientasi seksual yang tidak biasa, dia Biseksual, sering terlihat bersama dengan Mei dalam acara dan juga tertangkap sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan lainya, Kyuubi siap memberikan nosebleed terhadap pria mana saja!

5. Nevan. Teman seperjuangan Kyuubi yang juga pendatang dari kota yang sama dengan Kyuubi, hanya saja, kontras dengan Kyuubi, Nevan juga Bi, hanya saja sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa memuaskanya saat di atas ranjang, karena itulah Nevan selalu horny 24/7 menyaingi Nibi dari 'PurpleHead'. Dengan tubuh dan sifatnya yang seperti succubus, semoga saja anda di pilih olehnya!

6. Erza Scarlet. Anggota baru ini mempunyai sifat yang clueless, entah itu buatan atau mungkin karena masih baru atau emang sifatnya. Menyukai dress up dan uhh.. Icha-icha Paradise, Erza sang Titania saat ini masih single, ada yang mau?.

Itulah kira-kira teman yang akan di tunggu oleh Kushina untuk menambah kebugaran fisik dengan teman-temanya, senam jasmani di ruangan khusus telah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Mengenai tempat senamnya.., Kushina 'facedashboard' di mobilnya.

'aku lupa, tempatnya kan di pakai Naru-chan hari ini, tapi…'

Tanpa di sadari, senyum mesum yang dapat membuat Jiraiya bangga mengembang di wajah Kushina yang masih tertanam di dashboard mobil, jika rencana ini berhasil… fufufu..., saya kasihan karena Minato tidak 'prima' tadi malam~ fufufu~

* * *

><p>*di dalam, Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak di perutnya*<p>

* * *

><p>15 menit kemudian<p>

CKIIIIIIITTTT

BAM!

DZIG DZIG DZIG

Kushina sweatdrop melihat adegan James Bond amatiran yang berakhir dengan mobil van pembawa teman-temannya menabrak pohon kelapa dan di hadiahi kelapanya di atas mobil setelah sebelumnya berputar ala Crush Gear Turbo selama beberapa menit.

3…2…1…WHAM!

Pintu Van terbuka dengan kerasnya dan 4 misil berwarna merah meluncur dari dalam van dengan target satu; Kushina.

"KUSHI-CHAAN~" teriak keempat misil dan dengan sukses memeluk dan men-tackle Kushina sehingga terjatuh.

Sambil tersenyum, keempat 'misil' itu mulai menciumi wajah Kushina, Mei dan Fuuka masing-masing di pipi kiri dan kanan, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Nevan dengan tepat di mulut.

Setelah berdiri, Kushina mulai mengabsen anggotanya satu-persatu, dan menyadari Erza tidak ada.

"Mana Erza?" tanya Kushina heran, karena tidak biasanya anggota baru mereka tidak hadir.

"Itu.." dengan sweatdrop, Fuuka menunjuk ke arah van yang di pakainya barusan, dan mendapati kini telah menjadi rongsokan besi.

"DASAR MOBIL JELEK! MASA SUSAH DI KENDALIIN! UDAH MAHAL! JELEK PULA!" Erza dengan semangat 45 memukul-mukul van tersebut dengan palu besar yang ada tulisan 5000kg yang hanya tuhan yang tahu dari mana itu berasal.

"Hei Kushina-senpai, senang bisa melihatmu lagi!" Erza berlari kearah Kushina sambil membawa palunya tersebut, lalu tersandung dan meluncur bagaikan misil yang siap meledak.

Erza lupa bahwa dirinya memakai armor

Setelah menghempaskan Kushina ke tanah *lagi*, Erza memeluk erat Kushina dan mencium kening Kushina, satu-satunya tempat yang belum di cium, tanpa menghiraukan luka memar dan muka biru akibat 'pelukan'nya.

"Yosh! Karena kita sudah kumpul semua, ayo kita latihan! Off menuju tempat!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berteriak dan tidak melihat ekspresi sedikit panic yang ada di wajah Kushina.

* * *

><p>Ruangan Khusus<p>

Hari ini hari yang baik untuk Naruto, karena ruangan ini khusus, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu giliran untuk alat, karena hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Naruto melempar bajunya yang basah dan mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang sudah bagus itu, sixpack nya sudah terbentuk, otot perut, pundak dan pinggul, tidak lupa juga paha, bukan otot yang terlalu besar seperti atlet binaraga, tetapi hanya otot yang membuat dirinya lebih sexy dan jantan.

Celana pendek ketatnya kini menggantikan celana jeans panjang yang saat berangkat di pakai, kini basah akan keringat dan terlihat sedikit tonjolan yang mengindikasikan bahwa alat kelamin yang menunjukanya seorang pria eksis di situ.

Naruto samar-samar mendengar percakapan dan diantara percakapan itu ada suara ibunya.

'Mungkin itu teman-teman Kaa-san' pikir Naruto sambil meminum air yang sudah di bawanya dari rumah.

Naruto minum sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati air dingin yang mengalir di tenggorokanya, tanpa memperhatikan di sekitarnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa pintu tempat ruangan khususnya telah terbuka dan menampakan 6 wanita cantik dan seksi jawdrop dan menelan ludah yang mengalir dari kelenjar ludahnya di palang pintu karena melihat Naruto sedang minum.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto, berdiri dengan tegap menghadap pintu, minum dengan air sedikit menetes ke bagian dadanya yang bidang, lalu turun ke perutnya yang sixpack, dan berakhir menyelip di dalam celana pendek ketat Naruto. Ditambah dengan mukanya yang ganteng dan sedikit liar? Aw man.., jika anda perempuan, mungkin di kira lesbi jika anda melihat hal itu dan tidak menelan ludah anda sendiri.

3…

2…

1…

"KYAAA~" Otak 'Tante Girang Mencari Berondong' Kyuubi, Mei dan Nevan langsung jalan setelah melihat adegan barusan yang sangat cocok untuk di jadikan iklan L-Men *Sp?* dan berubah menjadi misil kembali dalam sekejap dan meluncur dengan cepat seperti yang terjadi pada Kushina.

"Hei ganteng~ kenalan yuuk~" Kyuubi menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke pipi Naruto yang membuat pipi Naruto memerah semerah rambut Kyuubi.

"Mmh~ Asin~ sangat seperti laki-laki sejati~" Mei menjilat dada bidang Naruto yang masih basah karena keringat dengan suara yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sementara Nevan sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil ngorek-ngorek tembok di ujung ruangan karena meleset dan menabrak dinding ruangan… dengan kepala terlebih dahulu dan Kushina hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"OI! ANAK GUE ITU!" teriak Kushina saat sudah sadar anaknya sudah mulai 'diapa-apain'.

"EH? Naru-chan?" Kyuubi dengan shock, melompat ke depan Naruto dan memperhatikan mukanya dengan teliti. Lalu di gampar.

PLAK

"OW!"

"Sakit yah? Sini, Kyuubi-nee-san ciumin biar gak sakit~" Kyuubi mulai melancarkan aksinya..

'Nee-san dari mana, lu yang paling tua di sini!' pikir rata-rata penghuni ruangan kecuali Naruto yang mengguman kalo yang ngeggampar dirinya itu Kyuubi.

"Sudah-sudah! Makin kacau ini." Erza menarik Kyuubi sebelum sisi sadismenya keluar dan Naruto bukan hanya aka keluar dengan pipi merah saja.., tetapi seluruh tubuhnya juga akan memerah.

"Mou~ bilang aja kau juga pengen ikutan Erza~" Muka Erza semerah rambutnya dan membuat Kyuubi yang di seretnya nyengir seperti kucing.

"Oi.., Dari pada ributin yang ginian.., mending kita rape Naruto bareng-bareng!" celetuk Fuuka yang dari tadi diam saja yang di sambut dengan anggukan masal kecuali Kushina.

"Apa gak cape tuh? Abis olahraga langsung di sergap ama 6 orang SEKALIGUS!" Kushina dengan muka mesum tetapi dengan nada khawatir mencoba menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Kasian juga yah.., bagaimana kalo Naruto kita gilir?" Nevan yang sudah sembuh dari pundungnya dan ngorek-ngorek tanah di ujung mengusulkan ide baru yang lebih cemerlang dari sebelumnya.

"Ho~, saya setuju!" Semua orang mengagguk dan Kushina juga terpaksa mengagguk karena kepalanya di pegangin Kyuubi.

"Woy! Kalo mau ngerencanain pemerkosaan seseorang, jangan di depan orang yang mau di perkosanya dong!" Suara Naruto menyadarkan orang kalo dia masih ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Emang kau pikir kau bisa kabur?" tanya Mei yang meneteskan air liur karena pikiranya sudah malambung jauh XXX disana.

"Err…" Naruto mungkin sabuk hitam dan satu di karate, tetapi mana bisa ia mengalahkan dan menolak 6 perempuan seksi yang horny. Pepatah mengatakan; "Hell hath no fury like a horny women". Dan ini ada 6!

"Dan… siapakah yang akan mendapat giliran pertama!" ucap Kushina pasrah anaknya di apa-apain. Asal dirinya bisa ikutan.

"AKU!" Teriak kelima perempuan itu serempak yang membuat Naruto dan Kushina sweatdrop atas antusiasmenya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Jan-Ken-Po! Aja biar cepet." Celetuk Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa idenya akan di pakai dan akan membawanya ke langit ke 7 karena kecapaian.

"JAN-KEN-PO!"

* * *

><p>Oke! Randz akan mengadakan Poll di sini.., karena ndeso dan tidak bisa membuat Poll di profil, maka jika ingin mem-vote, lewat PM atau review saja biar gak susah~<p>

Yang pertama: Siapakah yang akan mendapat giliran pertama? Apakah Kushina, Kyuubi, Mei, Fuuka, Nevan atau Erza?

Yang kedua: Jika semua character sudah selesai (KuKyuuMeFuuNeEr) manakah yang anda pilih?

Threesome, Foursome, Fivesome, Sixsome atau semuanya main? Jika anda memilih three sampai sixsome, siapa saja yang main?

Oh ya.., dan ini… ORIGINAL! Jika ada yang mirip-mirip dengan fic ini.., itu hanya kebetulan semata. ==a

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


	2. Mei

Nywuahaha~ tak Randz sangka~ banyak yang flame desu~ Kirain bakal adem anyem kayak Drunkness~ ^~^

Haruskah Randz balas review untuk para flamer tercinta ini?

Tokuse Ashigawa: Nyah~ sampahan mana ama sampah yang asli sampah? Nywuahaha~

Himechan: Namalu kagak enak di sebut Randz, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang telah meninggal.., dan SELAMAT! ANDA TELAH MENJADI ORANG BEGO+IDIOT KARENA TELAH MEMBACA FIC INI! Nywuahaha~

Sasu4Saku: Hati-hati tuh kalo mau namain anonym.., bisa-bisa nanti perang pair deh ama SasuSaku~ dan Randz cukup menyalahkan anda sebagai 'Oknum' dari pihak yang anda cintai~ Nywuahaha~

Dan pemenang poll pertama adalah…

Baca aja ndiri~ Nyahahaha~

* * *

><p>Gymnastic?<p>

Rated: M-MA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Erza Scarlett © Mashima Hiro

Nevan © Capcom? (DMC disclaimernya Capcom kan?)

Rated: M-MA

Pair:

Naruto X Kushina/Mei/Fuuka/Kyuubi/Nevan/Erza

WARNING: Fic ini masih mengadung Randomness. PWP, Smut, LIME, LEMON, dan mungkin INCEST di chapter selanjutnya. Dan ini adalah UNCENSORED!

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>"Aku menang!" teriak Mei sambil loncat-loncat dan melakukan tarian kemenangan. Para anggota lainya hanya menatap horror kearah Naruto lalu kearah Mei.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan tatapan anggota yang lain karena mengandung unsur iri, kasihan dan sedih?

"Kaa-san senang telah membesarkanmu sampai 6 orang memperebutkanmu nak. Kaa-san kira.., Naru-chan tidak dapat melihat matahari terbit lagi." Dengan air mata menetes, Kushina pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, di ikuti oleh Fuuka dan Erza.

"He? Ada apa ini? Kok kayak aku mau mati saja?" Naruto dengan wajah gugup menghampiri Erza dan menatapnya seakan memintanya menjelaskan.

"Mei-senpai… adalah salah seorang yang terbuas di atas kasur. Waktu dulu.., ada seorang pria yang meninggal karena berhubungan sex dengan Mei-senpai. Ada yang ekstrim sampai bilang kalo Mei-senpai itu Succubus.., tapi memang begitu Mei-senpai." Erza menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama lalu ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto menoleh kearah Kyuubi hanya mendapati Kyuubi berada di sampingnya.

"Naru-chan. Lihat, itu kamera," Kyuubi menunjuk suatu sudut ruangan. "Itu juga kamera, dan di sana juga. Jika Naru-chan tidak kuat, lambaikan tangan Naru-chan kearah kamera, dan salah satu dari kami akan menggantikan.." sampai di sini Naruto menghela nafas yang di tahanya, dan berniat agar sesegera mungkin melambaikan tanganya saat 'acara' di mulai. "Mei. Jadi nanti Naru-chan akan melanjuatkan apa yang Naru-chan perbuat sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan." Naruto sekarang menjadi menelan ludah setelah mendapat 'pengarahan' dan petunjuk dari Kyuubi sebelum melihat Mei sudah berjalan di belakangnya. Pakaian atasnya sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan training dan bra berwarna ungu.

"Naruto-kun~ Ayo mulai~"

"Suara Mei sudah terdengar, Naru-chan akan mencoba bertahan di sini sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan. Mampukah Naru-chan bertahan? Jangan kemana-mana.. tetap di.." belum selesai Kyuubi mengintro ala 'Masih Dunia Lain', Kyuubi sudah di tending keluar dari ruangan oleh Mei yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! LEMON ADA DI SINI! JIKA ANDA TIDAK INGIN MEMBACANYA *YANG SEPERTINYA PECUMA KARENA INTI FIC INI ADALAH LEMON* MOHON DI SKIP KE BAGIAN SEPERTI INI DI BAWAH! KAU SUDAH DI PERINGATKAN!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mei-baa-chan?" sebuah urat nadi muncul di pelipis Mei dan senyum manis plus imej shinigami berada di belakangnya.<p>

"Baa-chan? Panggil Mei.., Onee-chan~" dan Mei langsung menerkam Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ruang 'control'<p>

"Makjan.., Kushi-chan, apa kau gak pernah ngasih tau anakmu itu jangan pernah menyinggung perempuan dengan umurnya?" tanya Fuuka yang sweatdrop melihat Mei yang menyuruh Naruto memanggilnya 'Onee-chan'.

"Sering.., tapi Naru-chan memang sering begitu.., jadilah kena batunya. Kini kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Naru-chan agar bisa kembali dengan utuh dalam satu bagian." Kata Kushina dengan nada serius dan matanya menatap layar berharap banyak anaknya selamat kali ini.

* * *

><p>Ruangan tempat 'uji nyali'<p>

Naruto hanya dengan celana dalamnya. Celananya sudah di robek oleh Mei yang tidak sabaran. Karena ketakutan Naruto tidak menyadari ada sebuah barbell di lantai dan jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung barbell tersebut.

"Hehehe~ diamlah dan menjadi anak manis Naru-chan~" Mei mengunci tubuh bagian atas Naruto dengan posisi 69 dan tanganya sudah meraba-raba celana dalam Naruto yang memiliki tonjolan cukup besar.

"Ayo kita buka hadiahnya!" Mei dengan cepat merobek celana dalam Naruto dan ternga-nga dengan isinya. Sebuah penis berukuran 8inchi dengan lebar 2inchi sudah menegang seperti tiang bendera di lapangan upacara.

* * *

><p>Ruang control<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" semua anggota yang melihat termasuk juga Kushina berteriak karena melihat ukuran Naruto yang sama dengan bintang-bintang bokep yang sering mereka tonton. Tak terkecuali Kushina yang selama ini tidak tahu kalo Naruto mempunyai benda seperti itu.

"Ku-Shi-Na~" Kushina merinding lalu menoleh kearah para anggota yang lain yang mendeath-glarenya karena tidak pernah bercerita mempunyai anak seperti Naruto.

"Apa?" dengan gemetar Kushina menjawab

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami kalo Naru-chan punya 'benda' seperti itu?" dengan suara sangat 'manis' Kyuubi bertanya pada Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu! Beneran! Suer." Kushina dengan jari membentuk huruf 'v' berusaha untuk mencoba menjelaskan.

"Minato juga gak segede gitu! Malah Cuma setengahnya juga enggak!" berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan, Kushina tidak sadar kalo telah mempermalukan suaminya. Hukuman untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anggota yang lain adalah; di rape oleh anggota yang lain sampai kelima anggota yang lain itu merasa puas. Dan dengan adanya Mei dan Kyuubi, tentunya itu adalah hukuman yang sangat parah, sedikit kurang parah dari hukuman mati.

"Baiklah. Kami ampuni kali ini karena energy kami akan terpakai untuk Naru-chan. Karena setelah Mei, kami berempat dan mungkin berlima jika Mei mau lagi akan merape Naru-chan sebagai ganti Kushi-chan. Dan Kushi-chan hanya bisa bergabung jika Kushi-chan yang ingin di rapenya bersama dengan Naru-chan." Kyuubi mengeluarkan ultimatum kepada Kushina dengan seringai jahat yang dapat membuat siapa saja ketakutan. Kushina hanya mengaguk pasrah dengan keadaanya.

"Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana Naru-chan mencoba mempertahankan hidupnya."

* * *

><p>Ruang 'uji nyali'<p>

"Ahh~" Naruto mendesah saat Mei menjilati kepala penisnya sambil mengocok bagian bawah penisnya dan memainkan testis Naruto. Dimulai dari menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kencing Naruto, lalu menjilati kepalanya sampai antara kepala dan batang penis Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah lebih keras akan sensasinya. Tangan Mei tidak henti-hentinya memainkan testis Naruto. Remas, pijat, pilin, atau cubit dengan pelan. Tangan terlatih Mei sanggup membuat Naruto cepat keluar.

"Onee-chan~" Naruto berteriak, kakinya gemetaran karena tidak kuat akan sensasi yang di berikan oleh Mei. Mungkin Naruto memang bukan perjaka karena keperjakaanya sudah di ambil oleh Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sekaligus teman akrab Kushina saat Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke.

"Hm~ semen anak muda.., lebih segar dari biasanya~" Mei mengocok penis Naruto dengan kepala penis Naruto di dalam mulut Mei, seakan mencoba untuk memerah semen Naruto sampai habis.

"Hah hah.., memang beda dari yang biasa sama ahli." Naruto berguman yang sepertinya terdengar oleh Mei.

"He? Kau bukan perjaka toh? Sama siapa tuh?" terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar, Mei bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto hampir saja tertidur lelap sebelum penisnya di remas oleh Mei yang mempunyai seringai pervert seperti author fic ini.

"Kita belum selesai.., Naru-chan~"

* * *

><p>Ruang control<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" untuk kedua kalinya, para anggota 'Red Heads' berteriak dengan kata yang sama dan berbarengan pula.

"Ku-Shi-Na~" dan lagi-lagi.., Kushina yang jadi sasaran..

"Ini beneran sumpah kagak tahu! Dan itu MIKOTO!" frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi, Kushina mulai mengamuk dan rambutnya bercabang menjadi 9 bagian.

"Dan kau Naruto…, awas nanti kalo bagian Kaa-san.. awas nanti karena gak ngajak-ngajak Kaa-san! Dan awas pula kau Mikoto! Gak ngajak-ngajak ngambil keperjakaan Naru-chan!" aura kehitaman keluar dari tubuh Kushina sambil mulutnya komat-kamit mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan kotor yang membuat Tayuya.., anggota Red Head yang masih di mos memerah karena perkataan Kushina yang sangat terangat sangat tidak baik.

* * *

><p>Ruang 'uji nyali'<p>

"Ahh~ ahh~ terus~ terus~ lebih keras~" dengan posisi doggy-style, Naruto memaju-mundurkan penisnya di vagina Mei, desahan dan erangan terdengar jelas di ruangan ini. Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam, Naruto mencium leher Mei dan memberikanya hickey, suatu tanda 'cinta' yang memerah di leher sebelah kiri Mei. Dan Mei dengan senang hati 'mencurahkan' segala perasaan senang yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya dengan mendesah sensual yang membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu.

"Naru-chan~ chuu~" Mei memonyongkan bibirnya yang di mengerti oleh Naruto dan segera memulai silat lidah yang entah keberapa kalinya tersebut. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai menyusuri lengkuk tubuh Mei dari atas.., meremas-remas payudaranya dengan pelan dan memilin putingnya yang membuat Mei mendesah di mulut Naruto. Tangan kirinya memeluk dan memegangi Mei agar tidak jatuh, sesekali memilin putting payudaranya. Tangan kanannya lama-lama berpindah dan menyusuri lekuk tubuh Mei yang indah. Dengan perlahan yang membuat Mei menahan nafasnya karena sedikit geli, tangan kanan Naruto menemukan sasaranya. Sebuah lubang di atas paha dan di bawah pusar. Lubang mungkin kurang tepat, karena yang di carinya sekarang adalah sebuah tonjolan kecil di atas lubang tersebut.

"Hiie~ ahh~ ah~ ah~" gerakan maju mundur Naruto makin cepat, tangan kirinya kini memilin puting Mei dengan cepat seirama dengan tonjolan yang di bawah yang di permainkan oleh tangan terampil Naruto. Membuat Mei serasa terbang ke langit ke 7, cairan yang keluar dari vagina Mei makin lama makin banyak dan sekarang nyaris sampai di puncaknya.

"Naru-chan~ Onee-chan mau keluar~ ahh~ ah~ ah~ AIEEE~" cairan cinta Mei keluar berhamburan ke lantai ruangan, bersatu dengan keringat yang bercucuran di lantai. Vagina Mei yang menyempit membuat Naruto semakin kenikamata. Dekapan hangat dinding vagina di awal ronde tidak ada bandingannya dengan yang ini. Dinding vagina Mei seakan menahan dan mencekik penis Naruto agar ejakulasi di dalam Mei.., Naruto yang memang sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya, tidak bisa menahan lagi dan keluar di dalam vagina Mei, langsung menuju Rahim karena banyak dan kerasnya orgasme Naruto.

"Hah, hah, hah, cape sangat.." Naruto tersengal-sengal. Dengan wajah horror, Naruto merasakan penisnya yang mengecil karena sudah keluar barusan di remas dan di genggam oleh dinding vagina Mei yang sepertinya sudah sadar dan turun dari 'langit ke-7''nya..

"Kau pikir dua ronde akan cukup Naru-chan? Masih ada sekitar 3 ronde lagi~" dengan nada sensual, Mei mulai menaiki Naruto bak cowboy atau cowgirl menaiki sapinya. Naik turun dengan liar tanpa mengetahui di bawahnya merasakan kesakitan karena tertindih dan gaya cowgirlnya yang terlalu extreme, dan kenikmatan karena kali ini dirinya tidak bekerja untuk memuaskan Mei dan tidur sambil menghisap payudara Mei bak bayi baru lahir.

"Terus~ hisap Naru-chan~ bayangkan aku ini adalah Kushi-chan yang memberimu susu tiap hari tanpa mengenal tahun dan umur. Kamu bisa menghisap di sini kapan saja Naru-chan~" perkataan penuh nafsu dari Mei membuat gairah Naruto kembali, tanpa ragu ikut maju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Menyebabkan pinggul bertemu dengan pinggul dan kepala penis Naruto menyentuh mulut Rahim Mei yang membuat mata Mei nyaris berputar kebelakang.

"Naru-chan~" tatapan penuh nafsu dan rasa hormat terlihat di mata Mei karena pemuda ini bisa memuaskanya. Sesuatu yang sangat terangat sangat langka yang pernah di rasakan Mei.

Mei menunduk dan menggigiti pelan bagian belakang kuping Naruto sebelum menjilatnya dan berbisik dengan sexy di kuping Naruto yang membuat Naruto bisa merasakan panasnya nafas Mei yang sensual dan seperti aphrodisiac.

"Aku sekarang milikmu Naru-chan~ bisa digunakan dimana saja dan kapan saja~ Naruto-chama~" dengan insting, Naruto menggigit leher Mei sampai berdarah yang mengakibatkan dinding vagina Mei menyempit karena rasa terkejut dan sakit yang di rasakanya. Naruto mendengus di leher Mei karena mulutnya tertutup leher Mei yang sedang di gigitnya. Kehangatan yang lebih dari awal dan sempitnya vagina Mei sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Rasa hangat dari sperma Naruto membuat Mei mendesah keras dan mempererat pegangan dinding vaginanya pada penis Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi spermanya kali ini di dalam vagina dan Rahim Mei. Naruto melepaskan leher Mei dan melihat ada bekas tanda merah dengan taring yang sedikit lebih besar dan tajam dari gigi lainya terpampang di leher Mei agar semua orang tahu kalau Mei itu milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

"Mei… Miliku... Seorang..." guman Naruto setelah kecapaian dan jatuh pingsan. Tangannya melambai sekilas kearah kamera.

"Yeah milikmu seorang.." Mei yang biasanya sanggup 4-5 ronde kini hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya dengan apa yang baru saja di rasakanya.., rasa sakit dan nikmat yang di reguknya barusan mengalahkan lelaki lain yang pernah bercinta dengannya. Dan sekarang Mei sudah menetapkan akan menikah dengan Naruto. Kushina setuju atau tidak, selalu ada jalan. Dan para anggota Red Head akan membantunya, atau memperebutkanya kalau tau Naruto bisa hebat seperti ini. Mei hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertidur di samping Naruto yang tidur karena aktivitas hari ini. Siapa yang tahu kalau nge-gym itu mengasikan, melelahkan dan Mei juga sangat menikmatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON SELESAI! BUAT YANG GAK BACA LEMON, BISA BACA DENGAN TENANG!<br>**

* * *

><p>Ruang control<p>

"Itu tandanya!" teriakan Erza membangunkan yang masih pada cengo yang tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi Mei dalam 'pertarungan' di atas ranjang. hanya Erza yang melihat kalau Naruto tidak sengaja melambaikan tanganya kearah kamera dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya 'memanggil' anggota yang lain.

"Semua maju!" teriak Kyuubi yang berlari dan mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat 'uji nyali' dilaksanakan.

* * *

><p>Ruang 'uji nyali'<p>

Sesampainya di sana.., mereka tercengang dengan posisi tidur Naruto dan Mei yang selayaknya seperti pengantin baru. Dangan marah, Kushina beraksi seperti layaknya pemimpin yang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Fuuka! Nevan! Bawa air satu ember!" teriak Kushina yang perintahnya langsung di laksanakan para 'bawahanya', dua buah ember yang di bawa masing-masing oleh satu orang akhirnya datang. Dengan sebuah anggukan kepada Kyuubi, Kushina dan Kyuubi mengangkat ember tersebut dan membanjur kedua insan yang tertidur itu.

BYUR!

"AHH! Tsunami! Banjir!" kedua orang yang barusan tertidur pulas terbangun dan mendapati sedang di tatap dengan glare dari anggota Red Head.

"Apa?" keduanya bertanya kepada anggota yang lain dengan muka teler dan masih ngantuk.

BYUR!

"AHH!" dengan muka terbelalak, Naruto dan Mei kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan mendapati sedang di kelilingi oleh anggota lain.

"BANGUN!" sahut Kushina.

"Kita rapat sekarang mengenai Naruto. Naruto, kau tidur lagi sana untuk keputusan akhirmu!" nada memerintah Kushina tidak berani di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun, dan dengan telanjang dan basah, Mei meninggalkan ruangan digiring anggota lain menuju 'ruang rapat.'

Naruto yang tertidur kembali, tidak sadar bahwa keputusan yang akan di buat oleh para anggota Red Head akan mengubah hidupnya.., selamanya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya jadi juga~<p>

Etto.., ini cuma akan jadi plot jika bagian 7some.., jadi Randz tidak perlu bingung kalo bikin 7some. Chapter selanjutnya adalah Kushina. Dengan berbeda plot lagi seperti pada game-game Eroge~

Kalo gak ngerti, liat chapter depan pasti ngerti... ==d

SETIAP FLAME ANDA AKAN MEMBUAT LEMON SAYA SEMAKIN PANAS. DAN JIKA ANDA MEMANG BUKAN PENGECUT.. FLAME DENGAN AKUN RAWR! ==p

Dan poll masih terbuka untuk chapter 4~ ^~^

NB: Chapter depan.., Lemonya bakalan lebih panjang dan gak kepotong kayak gini.. PERCAYALAH!

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


	3. Kushina

Nywahahaha~ ternyata~ banyak juga yang flame~ review jadi naek ke 65~ Nywahahaha~

Nyah, ini fanfic, SMUT dan PWP! Jadi.., buang semua logika, etika, moral dan tabu ke luar jendela karena fic ini tidak mengandung unsur tersebut! LESS TALK, MORE FUCK!

Flame anda akan membuat lemon saya semakin panas, terlalu banyak flame, maka authornya bingung untuk membuat lemon yang sepanas flame yang di berikan.. ==a *author kicked*

Oya.., buat para flamer tercinta yang membuat Randz ketawa guling-guling, tenang saja kok, dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, Randz akan pindah dari FFn ke . selama itu belum terjadi, maka harap MAKLUM kalo Randz berkeliaran di sini~ Nywahahaha~

* * *

><p>Rant: Okay… this is pissing me of more than a fucking flame.. Randz gak cemen.. Kalo Randz cemen Randz gak akan ngepublish fic kayak gini.. UNDERSTAND YOU FRICKING ASSHOLE! JANGAN PERNAH MENILAI ORANG DARI LUAR… KAU GAK TAU RANDZ ITU KAYAK GIMANA KECUALI RANDZ ITU PERVERT! Alasan gak update-update? Pernahkah kalian merasakan malas? ==a<p>

Dare to READ?

* * *

><p>Gymnastic?<p>

Rated: M-MA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Erza Scarlett © Mashima Hiro

Nevan © Capcom? (DMC disclaimernya Capcom kan?)

Pair:

Naruto X Kushina/Mei/Fuuka/Kyuubi/Nevan/Erza

WARNING: Fic ini masih mengadung Randomness. PWP, Smut, LIME, LEMON, dan INCEST di chapter ini. Dan ini adalah UNCENSORED!

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>"Hahaha~ yang berkuasa adalah yang punya tempat'ttebane!" Kushina berteriak setelah memenangkan kertas-gunting-batu yang nista karena memperebutkan anaknya.<p>

"Yah~ penonton kecewa~" gerutu anggota yang lain sambil meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Kyuubi yang memberikan arahan kepada Naruto.

"Naru-chan. Lihat, itu kamera," Kyuubi menunjuk suatu sudut ruangan. "Itu juga kamera, dan di sana juga. Jika Naru-chan tidak kuat, lambaikan tangan Naru-chan kearah kamera, dan salah satu dari kami akan menggantikan.." sampai di sini Naruto menghela nafas yang di tahanya, dan berniat agar sesegera mungkin melambaikan tanganya saat 'acara' di mulai. "Dan jika Naru-chan melambaikan tangan sesaat setelah di mulai, maka kami berlima termasuk Kushi-chan akan beramai-ramai merape kau. Mengerti?" dengan nada yang sepertinya mengharapkan itu terjadi, Kyuubi menjelaskan peraturan 'bermainnya' kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto merinding mendengar apa yang bakal di lakukan LIMA orang yang sedang horny kepadanya.

"Jaa~ Naru-chan, semoga selamat~" Kyuubi meninggalkan ruangan bersama menyusul teman-temannya yang lain menuju ruang control yang terletak di hanya author yang tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! DI SINI TERDAPAT LEMON! SEKALI LAGI! HARD LEMON INCEST! JIKA ANDA TIDAK MEMBACANYA, RANDZ HARAP UNTUK MENEKAN TOMBOL BACK ATAU CLOSE! KARENA TIDAK AKAN ADA BAGIAN SELAIN LEMON DI BAWAH TANDA INI! ANDA SUDAH DI PERINGATKAN!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Naruto-tidak, Jadi Naru-chan" Kushina yang ikut-ikutan Kyuubi dalam memanggil Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sepertinya santai-santai saja.<p>

"Kita gak ngelakuin itu kan?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja…" Kushina menyeringai. Seringaian itu yang membuat Naruto merinding. "Iya.. Kaa-san tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sepeti ini~ Naru-chan~" Kushina berjalan bak predator kearah Naruto yang bersiap-siap kabur bak mangsa.

"Masa! Kita kan Ibu dan Anak! Ini INCEST!" teriak Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Jadi? Tahukah kau kalau klan Uzumaki itu melakukan incest dari generasi ke generasi?" Naruto mundur satu langkah karena terkejut.

"K-k-kau bohong! Terus Tou-san gimana?" Naruto mencoba berkelit mencari alasan.

"Minato? Dia cuma orang yang mendonorkan sperma~" perkataan Kushina membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. "Klan Uzumaki juga di sebut sebagai klan yang panjang umur. Ketika anak mereka sudah dewasa, mereka masih prima~, begitu pula dengan Kaa-san~ lagian mana mau Kaa-san punya keturunan setengah Uzumaki." Perkataan Kushina membuat Naruto sakit.

"Lalu aku ini tidak di anggap anak? Lalu aku ini apa!" teriak Naruto.

"Calon suami~ setelah ini selesai~ Kaa-san akan urus surat cerai Kaa-san dengan Minato~ dan kita bisa menikah dan mempunyai keturunan yang asli Uzumaki~ tak ada darah lain karena genetik Uzumaki bisa menghapus genetik pendonor sperma yang ada di dalam darahmu dalam anak kita nanti~" mata dan seringaian Kushina makin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya serasa bertemu dengan Shinigami.

"Sekarang kita beri mereka 'pertunjukan' yang bagus dan nikmati hari ini~ N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n~" nada nakal Kushina membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar, seakan menahan nafsunya untuk segera 'mengklaim' MILF di depanya sebagai miliknya.

"K-k-kaa-san.." Naruto tak kuasa menahan nafsu miliknya dan langsung menyerang Kushina yang dari tadi menyeringai dan menghilangkan seringaianya dengan bibir miliknya.

Dua lidah bersatu dalam satu lumatan, dua lidah saling terkait dalam satu tarian erotis, bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti satu sama lain dan tidak mau kalah atau tertinggal dari gerakan pasanganya.

Tangan mereka meraba satu sama lain, dari perut naik ke dada, dari perut turun ke bawah, dari perut ke leher, mereka medekapkan diri dan menikmati keintiman yang mereka rasakan.

"Mmhh…" desahan panas Kushina yang terhembus dari mulutnya menerpa muka Naruto yang membuat Naruto makin kalap. Tangan Naruto kini sudah memegang baju Kushina dan dengan ganas merobeknya.

"Kyaa~" Kushina berpura-pura menjadi wanita innocent saat bajunya di robek dan berteriak. Walaupun teriakanya bukan terdengar kencang karena takut, tapi kencang, seksual dan erotis. *Apa moe juga termasuk? O.o*

"Hehe, sudah mulai berani ya kamu ama Kaa-san~" Kushina balik merobek pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Naruto. Mulutnya terbuka lebar setelah melihat apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Dan klan Uzumaki pun akan kembali ramai seperti dulu~" Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga tersungkur ke lantai dan merangkak perlahan menuju kearah Naruto. Kushina memegan penis Naruto dan mulai menaik-turunkan tanganya dengan pelan.

"Kalian mau?" Kushina menatap kearah kamera sambil menjilat penis Naruto dari atas ke bawah dengan pose sangat menggoda yang membuat 'panas' para 'penonton'.

"Haha, tunggu giliran'ttebane~" Kushina kini kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mejilati penis Naruto yang sudah menegang. Penis ukuran 8 inchi dengan lebar 2 inchi itu menegang keras dan seperti lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya.

"Kaa-san dapat es krim rasa sperma anak muda~" dengan nikmat, Kushina menghisap penis Naruto seperti orang yang makan es krim saat siang hari. Dengan suara yang di keraskan dan membakar gairah siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

SLURP

SLURP

"Ayo Naruto-kun~ Kaa-san ingin krimnya'ttebane~ SEKARANG~" dengan keras, Kushina meremas testis Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengerang dan menumpahkan 'krim'nya di dalam mulut Kushina yang sedari tadi menantikan rasa ini.

"Hmm~ sperma anak muda~ memang enak'ttebane~ apa lagi punya anakmu sendiri~ rasanya makin panas~" Kushina menjilat bersih penis Naruto yang berlumuran sperma dan kembali ereksi karena melihat kelakuan Kaa-sannya yang menjilati tanganya seperti menjilati sisa es krim yang meleleh.

"Kaa-san.." Naruto setengah sadar setelah menikmati service yang seharusnya hanya bisa di lakukan oleh bintang bokep kelas dunia. Matanya kini tidak fokus karena sudah di tutupi oleh nafsu dan insting Uzumakinya yang berjalan karena tubuhnya merasakan tubuh Uzumaki yang lain,

"Ayo kita ke ronde ke-2… Naruto-kun." Panggilan seksi nan manis yang keluar dari mulut Kaa-sannya segera membangunkan Naruto dari past orgasmenya dan bersiap untuk ronde ke-2 karena Kushina sudah ada posisi doggy-style.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? N-a-r-u-t-o-kun?" Kushina menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang sudah nungging. Memperlihatkan vaginanya yang basah dan lubang analnya yang pink dan bersih. Naruto dengan pelan memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Kushina dan dihadiahi erangan Kushina yang membuat gairahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanganya kini tidak tinggal diam. Naruto memasukan satu jari kedalam lubang anal Kushina dan meremas-remas payudara kiri Kushina.

"Ahh~ terus~ ahh~ mmh~ lebih keras~ lebih cepat~" Kushina dengan muka yang penuh kenikmatan dan air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang seksi, meminta calon suami barunya tersebut untuk membuat kegiatan ini semakin panas yang dengan senang hati di lakukanya.

Kecepatan terus menaik, Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat dan keras. Mengeluarkan hampir seluruh bagian penisnya dari vagina Kushina dengan hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya lalu dengan cepat menusukannya kembali sampai menyentuh mulut rahim Kushina membuat Kushina melihat titik-titik putih kenikmatan dan seakan dunia ini hanya ada kenikmatan semata..

Naruto memasukan jari tangannya yang di pakai untuk menusuk-nusukan lubang anal Kushina kedalam mulut Kushina yang dengan senang hati langsung menghisapnya seperti tidak peduli bahwa jari berasal langsung dari lubang belakannya. Naruto yang menyaksikanya langsung secara live terhenyak sebentar sebelum langsung mempercepat gerakanya yang di imbangi oleh Kushina.

"Kaa-san ini akan jadi calon istri Naru?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kushina yang masih asik menghisap jarinya. Tangannya yang satunya meremas-remas payudara Kushina.

"Mmh~" hanya itu jawaban yang Kushina berikan yang Naruto artikan sebagai iya.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Fu~" Kushina berhenti menghisap jari Naruto dan berhenti begerak menyebabkan Naruto yang bergerak sendiri dan sesekali mendesah karena gerakan pinggul dan tangan Naruto.

"Mereka bisa mengunjungi (kasur) kita~ Kaa-san bisa dan suka berbagi'ttebane~" Kushina menghisap kembali jari Naruto yang kini terdiam karena tidak menyangka atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh Kushina.

"Mungkin… Sevensome?" ujar Naruto yang membuat semua mata yang memandang mereka terbelalak. Kushina hanya berguman sambil terus menghisap jari Naruto lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Ide bagus. Tapi itu nanti. Sekarang, pasang kembali itu jari ke lubang analku dan kalau bisa tambah menjadi 3 jari!" Kushina memerintah yang langsung di patuhi oleh Naruto dan memasukan 3 jari dari tangan kananya kedalam lubang anal Kushina.

"Ahh~ iyah~ bagus~ terus~ ahh~ KYAAAAAAA~~" teriakan moe penanda Kushina yang keluar membuat lubang vagina dan lubang anal yang Naruto pakai menjadi menyempit dan menyebabkan Naruto keluar di dalam Kushina.

"Kaa-san~" Naruto berteriak karena tiba-tiba mendapati penisnya di himpit oleh dinding vagina lembut yang menyempit dan menyebabkan sensasi yang lebih daripada blowjob Kushina yang pertama

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Naruto kehabisan nafas karena baru sekarang merasakan kenikmatan yang seperti ini. Apalagi nikmat yang sama dirasakan pula oleh Kaa-sannya. Naruto memang mencintai Kaa-sannya dan rela berbuat apa saja asalkan ibunya senang.

"Kita belum selesai.. Naruto-kun.. dan Kaa-san tahu kau itu belum lelah karena staminamu yang legendaris~" Kushina mendorong Naruto agar terlentang di lantai dan mulai menjiilati penis Naruto yang penuh dengan campuran cairan cinta antara dirinya dan Naruto. Setelah penis Naruto menegang kembali, Kushina 'manancapkan' penis Naruto kedalam lubang vaginanya. Kushina mengangkat badannya dan penis Naruto pun keluar dari vaginanya. Basah karena bercampur dengan cairan cinta mereka, dan Kushina turun, menancapkan dirinya..

Di lubang analnya.

"Sensasi ini yang selama ini Kaa-san inginkan'ttebane~" ujar Kushina sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya berusaha untuk membiasakan diri terhadap ukuran Naruto yang besar. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, Kushina mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, walaupun dengan tempo lambat.

"Ng~ ah~ mmh~" Kushina bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Naruto dalam tempo lambat. Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena lambatnya tempo, berinisiatif untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Menyodok kedalam bagian yang tidak pernah di capai sebelumnnya dan membuat Kushina semakin kenikmatan.

"Aahh~ ahh~ ahh~ gyah~ Nyah~" Kushina keenakan berada di atas Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan Naruto pun ingin agar Kaa-sannya juga keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kyaa~" Kushina mendesah lebih keras setelah Naruto menghisap puting kiri Kushina. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas payudara Kushina dan memelintir putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Naik turun, putar, remas, pelintir dan itulah kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh tangan kanannya di payudara Kushina.

"Auh~ Ah~ Ah~" Kushina mengerang lebih kencang karena perasaan nikmat dari dadanya yang menjalar ke seluruh anggota tubuh dan membuat pandangannya remang-remang karena kenikmatan yang Kushina rasakan.

"Kyaaaah~" Kushina menjerit dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi perut Naruto dan secara tidak sadar menyempitkan lubang analnya sehingga membuat Naruto kesulitan bertahan untuk tidak keluar di dalam Kushina.

"Kaa-san~ Kaa-san~" Naruto dengan susah payah memaju-mundurkan penisnya menghiraukan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan untuk satu tujuan. Membuat Kaa-sannya keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Iyaan~ jangan~ masih sensitif'ttebane~" Kushina berusaha memberontak, tetapi karena Naruto sudah seperti orang yang kesurupan dalam memaju-mundurkan penisnya kedalam lubang anal Kushina yang jadi super sensitive karena habis keluar.. mata Kushina pun berputar kebelakang hanya menyisakan putih karena sensasinya yang sungguh sangat luar biasa nikmat.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto mengigit leher Kushina yang sedang pingsan yang langsung membangunkannya dan langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya karena dari sakit dan nikmat yang Kushina rasakan selama dia pingsan. Darah segar mengalir dari leher Kushina yang Naruto minum habis seperti lubang anal Kushina yang menelan habis sperma Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.." dengan nada lelah.. Kushina mencium Naruto tepat di bibir. Tidak peduli ada rasa darahnya sendiri yang ada di sana ataupun penis Naruto yang masih berada di dalam anusnya.

"Aishiteru.. Naruto-kun. Mari kita bangun klan Uzumaki seperti dulu lagi'ttebaane!" Kushina tertidur lelap di pangkuan Naruto yang bergerak dan menggendong Kushina kedalam kamar yang ada di dalam Gym itu. Naruto menyandarkanya di kasur lalu meninggalkanya terlelap di atas kasur.

* * *

><p>Ruang Control<p>

BRAKK

Pintu ruang control di buka dengan keras dan terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri dengan telanjang tanpa mengenakan apapun.

"What the.." belum selesai Naruto bicara, hidungnya sudah di sambut dengan aroma cairan cinta para perempuan yang sedang bercinta di ruangan tersebut karena terangsang oleh tontonan live yang mereka saksikan.

Penis Naruto berkedut dan dengan seketika kembali ereksi setelah melihat lima gadis hot berambut merah telanjang dan sedang menjilati satu sama lain.

"Ada yang mau membantuku dengan hal ini?" Naruto menunjuk penisnya yang sudah berdiri dan seketika mendapat perhatian dari para member lain.

Tanpa basa-basi.., mereka semua langsung 'menerkam' Naruto.

* * *

><p>Damn… Akhirnya selesai juga! Damn that promise that making me rushing at this.. ==*<p>

Jika anda ingin berterima kasih karena Randz sudah mengupdate fic ini.. berterima kasihlah kepada Mi-chan yang sudah sukses menghantui Randz dengan BIG WATERY DOE MOE EYES miliknya… ==a

JANGAN LUPA.. SETIAP FLAME ANDA AKAN MEMBUAT LEMON SAYA SEMAKIN PANAS. DAN JIKA ANDA MEMANG BUKAN PENGECUT.. FLAME DENGAN AKUN RAWR!

Kagak punya akun aja belagu.. ==a

* * *

><p>II<p>

II

V


End file.
